Aera
by EggGrace-ThatWouldBeMe
Summary: A new superhero is introduced to Peter Parker's life as his disabled best friend Emma Osborn, Harry Osborn's twin. She is powerful and not afraid to show it! We see insights into what happened to Norman Osborn's wife and how Emma lost her legs. Just throwing it out there, the prologue is pretty dark...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Mrs. Norman Osborn took a deep breath of the chilly February air around her. In her arms were her infant twins: a boy and a girl. Harry and Emma. At her feet was her senior golden retriever, Coco. Her life seemed perfect as she sat on her balcony looking over Queens, New York. She had her children, her companion. The babies gurgled and clapped their hands at each other, but Mrs. Norman Osborn didn't smile. She looked over her shoulder through the glass sliding doors to her living room. Her husband, the famous Norman Osborn, sat on their loveseat engrossed in a business phone call. Important papers littered the room, scattered over her grandmother's grand piano, over the twins' playpen, over the lovely little seating area she'd put together.

All of a sudden, the lights in their apartment in Osborn Tower flickered out. Her husband hung up the phone and joined her on the balcony, "Quickly, to the safe room," he hissed quietly. Mrs. Norman Osborn stood and handed Harry to Norman. Coco followed her obediently. They stole up the stairs of their condominium silently. Coco ran ahead, sitting down in front of the secret wall panel leading to their safe room. Something on the first level shattered loudly. Mrs. Norman Osborn was afraid.

Something else shattered, this time very close to the foot of the stairs. It was now that Harry decided to release the most monstrous wail he could muster. His noise startled Emma, who began to cry. Loudly. A gunshot rang out, the bullet lodging in the wall over Norman's head.

The family froze like deer in headlights. Coco leapt down the stairs, another gunshot, a whimper. Silence. The remaining family made a mad dash for the safe room. Gunshot.

The bullet lodged in Mrs. Norman Osborn's back. She screamed as she went down, shielding Emma with her body, but crushing her tiny legs in the process. The gunman fired the shot that killed Mrs. Norman Osborn then. Her eyes fell dull, the blood on the floor staining her shadow wine red.

Emma wailed as her mother's body suffocated her. The gunman kicked her mother's body away, exposing the injured infant.

The gunman doubted himself. His boss had told him to kill them all, but a baby? He couldn't kill a baby. He saw the girl's legs. Her mother must have crushed them. He wouldn't _kill_ the baby. He forced himself to aim the gun at the baby's back. He pulled the trigger once. Twice. He ignored the baby's agonized screams.

The door to their safe was closed. He heard sirens outside. Banging on the front door. The baby fell unconscious, her cries ending suddenly. All was silent as the gunman raised the gun to his own head and fired.

"_Emma. Em-ma. Wake up, sweetheart," a calm voice cooed. The baby opened her eyes to her mother hovering over her. Emma raised her chubby hands to reach for her, burbling happily. A halo graced her mother's head and soft white wings peeped over her shoulders. "Take my wings, Emma. Be an angel of the wind. My beautiful little angel. I love you." Emma made a sad noise as her mother floated away up into a blinding light. _

Emma woke to a similar light. Muffled voices were saying nonsense words, "We'll be able to save her legs, but the nerves and muscles in her spine are shot. She'll never walk." Her father hovered over her. She reached for him, gurgling happily. He smiled, "Hi Emma-bear. What are you doing all happy?" She tried to kick her feet, but nothing happened. She tried to wiggle. Nada. Her frustrating legs weren't responding. Emma frowned and pouted her lips. "It's okay, Emma. Go on to sleep, baby," her father soothed. She grabbed onto one of his big fingers with her tiny hand as her eyelids drooped. A lady with a funny paper on her face put a cup over her nose. Emma fell slowly into a peaceful rest.

**Mkay. First Chapter of the First Story: BAM! Super pumped and ready to post more!**


	2. Episodes 1 and 2

_Sixteen Years Later_

Episode 1/2

I snapped up from the dream suddenly, my bangs plastered to my forehead with sweat. I sat up in my bed and dragged my hand over my face. I stole a glance at my digital clock. _7:00 am_. I processed this.

"I'm late!" I shouted, diving out of bed. My feet were tangled in my blanket and caused me to face-plant into the floor. I groaned with my cheek on the hardwood. My service labradoodle, Cookie, padded over to sniff at my head. "I'm okay, girl. Just tangled," I huffed, batting away her snout. She wiggled closer, her curly tawny coat shining in the sun peeping through my window.

I pushed up on my elbows, "Can you pull over my chair, please?" Cookie dashed over to my wheelchair and clamped her mouth on a little handle I'd sewn for her. She crookedly dragged the chair sideways to me. I scratched her under the chin and pulled myself into the seat. "Alrighty, girl. Time to put you on duty," I mumbled distractedly as I scanned my room for her vest. She alerted to the back of my chair. Her vest hung on the handle. "You're abusing that, you know," I laughed, snapping her in. I quickly changed into a T-shirt and a blazer, leaving the black leggings I slept in on and yanking on my beat up Ugg boots. I brushed smooth my wild mane of wavy red hair. I wheeled myself out of my room, tapping the top of a wheel to call Cookie. She jingled her way over and followed me out into the den.

I wheeled over to the door, slinging my silver sequined backpack on the handle of my chair. I came to the elevator. "Hey," I said as the doors shut, "Maybe Harry's awake. We'll call him in the car." Cookie whined. My brother had made a show of himself when the Frightful Four attacked our school yesterday. His act of heroism landed him in the hospital. We rushed out into the street in front of Osborn tower and clambered into the limo, me haphazardly pulling Cookie and my chair in next to me.

The drive flew by; I shoved a granola bar in my mouth while I styled my hair into a long ponytail and fed Cookie. Then I called Harry. When he picked up the video chat, I found my face staring back at me, framed by red bedhead and tired bags under his eyes. "Hey, how're you feeling?" I said quietly. He forced a smile, "I'm okay. Still waiting on surgery, though." I clicked my tongue. We were silent for a few moments. "I'll come see you for dinner tonight," I offered, "I'll bring a sandwich from that place you like." "That'd be great, Em. Thanks. Also, the _supposed _engineering genius, that is, you, snapped Cookie's vest to her collar instead of around her tummy." I smiled and fixed it, "Love you, bye." I hung up, feeling drained. When the driver pulled up to the school, I climbed out of the car and into my chair.

I landed with my weight on my legs and slumped to the ground. I let out a surprised yelp. A pair of arms caught my shoulders. "Are you okay?" the owner said. "Yea, I'm fine, thanks." I turned to see Peter Parker behind me as I landed square in my seat. "Thanks, Pete," I said, fist-bumping Peter. I blew a jet of air across my teary eyes with my power to dry them. My powers were complete control over air and wind, and flight- we'll get to that later. He looked around, but didn't mention it. Peter pushed me into the school as I harnessed Cookie to my chair. In truth, my legs HURT. A lot. The nerve endings were damaged, but they still worked. All the rush had strained my legs. I popped an Ibuprofen as we dashed to our shared homeroom. Mrs. Heid glared at us as we hurried in.

"Miss Osborn, Mr Parker, what is your excuse _this_ time?" she barked. "Overslept," I said. She bristled, but pointed us to our seats. I sat at the end of Peter's table. Cookie jumped up into my lap. I started daydreaming new blueprints for my costume. My _superhero_ costume. "Miss Osborn? Miss Osborn!" I snapped to attention. Mrs. Heid was fuming. I glanced at the whiteboard. It was covered in super easy calculus. How long had I been out of it? "If f is continuous on [a,b] and k is a number between f(a) and f(b), then there exists at least one number c such that f(c)=k, what theorem is this?" Mrs. Heid said snidely. She didn't realize that she would never stump me. "Intermediate Value Theorem. Specifically the subcondition of Bozner's theorem," I said boredly, twirling a pencil across my fingers. Her jaw dropped to the floor. I heard snickers and snorts behind me.

The rest of the day went fine. I had lunch with Peter and MJ. I outsmarted the rest of my teachers. I took Cookie out.

As the release bell rang, the fun part of my day began. I checked on Harry via text message and gave our chauffeur Cookie's leash. Then I rolled off to my S.H.I.E.L.D. 'internship.' I made my way to an alley in a more run-down part of Queens. A laugh threatened to bubble out of my throat, but I kept silent. I used my powers to lift myself from my seat and hover.

I let my wings free, and they burst from my shoulder blades, tearing through my shirt. My wingspan was twice as long as I was tall, so my wings were pretty big. They were like the wings of a dove, single-jointed and covered with soft white feathers. I flapped them and let go of the air current holding me up. I changed into my costume quickly. It was a sky blue bodysuit with white accents. I tied my neckerchief around my neck, a blue pendant of a compass dangling from the ribbon. A white utility belt around my waist held a pair of vibranium daggers, a face mask for high altitudes, and a spare hair tie. I pulled my cloth half-face mask- not the heavy duty one in my belt- over my mouth and nose, pressing my white eye mask over my eyes. Then followed my white knee boots, my long white gloves and my gold headband. I brushed my bangs over it and braided my hair.

I left my school things and soared up into the sky, straightening my wings and spiraling downward. I pulled up at the last second, beelining for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. I set down, putting a cushion of air around me to hover vertically. I made my way to the training room, nodding at passing agents. I met up with White Tiger at a crossroad. "Ava!" I shouted, flapping my wings to catch up with her. She turned. Her entire body was covered in a white skin suit. Her hair exploded in a long, silky black ponytail from the crown of her head. Green eye holes allowed her to see. The amulet that gave her powers was clipped to a belt on her waist. She was wicked agile and quick, and had steel claws instead of fingernails.

Her eyes widened, "Code names, Aera. Code names." I put my hands up in defense, "Sorry, Tiger. My bad." She dropped her hands on her hips, "That's _White _Tiger to you, birdie." I pulled my half-face mask down to stick my tongue out at her, "Kitty." She snorted. I put my mask back and hovered after her to the training room.

I settled on an i-beam in the ceiling, while White Tiger chose to stand on the ground. I stretched my wings and yawned. "What are we actually doing today?" I called down to her. She turned to look up, "Watching some rookie's entrance exam. Once the boys get here." I groaned, "I really hope it's a girl." Tiger grunted in agreement.

The first boy in was Nova. A halo of energy allowed him to fly, though it wasn't pure flight like mine, because he had to constantly hold himself up. He could shoot blasts from his hands. He also had a ridiculous helmet that prompted his nickname: Buckethead.

"Buckethead!" I called down. He rolled over midair to glare at me. I stifled a laugh, "D'you know who the rookie is?" Nova's lip curled, "That kid who took out the Frightful Four at your school yesterday. Spider-man." I dropped down and caught myself with a jet of air on the ground. Tiger slid me a chair. As I plopped down, I said, "I've heard about him. I'm pretty sure I saw him once on patrol, too. But isn't he the guy who declined joining the team?"

Nova nodded, "But after being caught off guard by multiple threats the other day, he decided to join." I lowered my voice, "I heard he's a student at Midtown High. He's been seen there tons of times." Tiger shrugged.

Luke Cage and Iron Fist meandered in half an hour later, Nick Fury in tow. "Finally," I groaned, "Tiger and I have been stuck with Nova for too long!" Tiger snorted, and Nova crossed his arms. Cage smirked, "Well, we had to find Director Fury. Coulson reported issues, and he went to see them. We had to wait." "Well," Iron Fist jutted in, "I had music, and music calms the mind and makes time fly by." Director Fury pushed past them and turned on a big screen on one wall of the metal room. The trial room appeared, innocent-looking at first, but whose walls held dozens of surprise traps and obstacles. A tall, well-built person in a red skinsuit walked into the room. A huge spider insignia covered his chest, and the eyeholes of his suit tapered at the ends. Accents on his shoulders and hips were blue. An interesting combo.

The first robotic enemies rolled from hidden doors at him. The melee enemies. These tested skill on the ground. I'd blown them all over and crushed them with blasts of air. It had taken me three seconds. Spider-man took them down individually, fist-fighting his way through them. Fifteen seconds. Everyone else on the team was criticizing him and his style, but I just watched silently.

Then came the aerial enemies. They were for long range fighting- if you couldn't fly. They also had blasters for an added challenge. I had knocked them out of the sky with my wings and crushed them again. Seven seconds. Spiderman shot some sort of imitation web at their blasters to seal them shut so they blew themselves up. Six seconds. Interesting. To me, it seemed his powers were heightened strength and agility, and some sort of sixth sense that allowed him to detect threats.

Last were the giants. Two humongous robots rolled out. Spider-man's arms went slack. _Come on, you've got this._ I thought. One of the robots grabbed him and electrocuted him. I flinched. Nova scoffed, "Why are you even testing this guy? _I_ certainly didn't approve it, and he clearly can't hold up." Tiger echoed his scoff with a snort, "It's so cute how you think you're still in charge, Buckethead." He crossed his arms and turned back to the screen. Tiger tilted her head, "But isn't it sad he called himself _Spider_-man? That just screams low self esteem and bugs. Y'know what? If he makes it, I'll clean the helicarrier for two months. Plus the toilets. And if he doesn't, you boys are doing it." Iron Fist and Nova agreed, but Cage was suspicious. "What about Aera? She isn't gonna help?" That caught my attention. "I'm not able to clean," I sniffed. He scowled, "Not _able_? Is that some stuck-up way of saying you're better than us?" "No," I said, my voice raised. I leaned back in the chair, hoping he'd let it go. "Why don't you stand up and show how much better you are?" Cage challenged. I opened my mouth to respond, and sat bolt upright.

Tiger jumped in front of me, throwing her hands out, "Let it go, Cage. It's none of your business," then through gritted teeth to me, "Put your wings down." I hadn't realized, but my wings were flared, spread wide. Wind whipped around the room.

I folded down my wings, but sent a strong gust of wind at Cage. He stumbled back and didn't bother me again. Spider-man had escaped and defeated the robots with his web-shooters. That's when I realized he was sticking. To. The. Wall. _Spider_-man! Now his name made sense.

It was time for his critical test: the parachute test. I honestly felt bad for the guy as Fury opened the hatch below him and he plummeted from the helicarrier.

"We'll pick him up on the ground and give him his tech. I want you five to keep a close eye on this kid. Aera, you're on air patrol. Dismissed," Fury said briskly before prowling off to the science lab. I stuck my tongue out at Nova- air patrol was his favorite job. I mock saluted him before diving backward from a bay door and out into the sky.

I saw the new motorcycle Spider-man had been given winding through traffic. Way over the speed limit, going the wrong way. I dove down, weaving after him. I touched my fingertips to my earpiece. "I'm gonna need some help. He's lost control of his bike," I said quickly. "On our way, bird brain," Nova answered. I was barely fast enough without an air current- just my wings- to keep up with Spider-man.

I followed him to a construction site. Now he wasn't an immediate danger to others and I could intervene. I swooped down and lifted him under his arms, carrying him away from the site. Nova saved the bike with Tiger. I set him down where Cage and Iron Fist were waiting on a rooftop. Spider-man didn't say anything as Nova lifted up Tiger and his bike. "Do you know how fast you were going?" I snapped, making him flinch. "No, I guess not," he responded in a voice very… familiar. I leaned over and whispered, "Ninety-seven." His eyes slitted, "I appreciate a little help now and then, but I really didn't need to be saved by… who are you guys?"

Iron Fist pounded his hands together, "Iron Fist. Namaste. Kung-fu master with fist of, well, iron," and sparked his powers, his fists glowing with strength. Tiger leapt off the bike, her claws extended, "White Tiger, acrobatic ninja with steel claws and cat powers. The big guy is Luke Ca-" "Power Man," he threw in. I burst out laughing, but Tiger was annoyed. "If he calls himself Spider-man, then I'm calling myself Power Man. It's cool and doesn't scream 'I have low self esteem'," Cage boasted, "Super strength and bullet-proof skin." Tiger scoffed, "Okay, Power Man."

Spider-man said, "I've already met Captain Buckethead." That made me snort with laughter again, almost losing hold on the air current holding me up. "My name's Nova, creep," Nova snapped. "Nova Creep, catchy," Spider-man quipped. "Nova, the human rocket." Nova blasted straight upwards as an example. I rolled my eyes and hovered forward, offering my hand, "I'm Aera." He just stared at my hand. I pulled it back, "I can fly, clearly, and I control air." I blew a jet of wind at him for emphasis.

"Well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get this bike back to HQ. You see, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D." he gloated proudly. "Small world," Power Man (still getting used to that) smirked. I saw Spider-man realize it.

Next thing I knew, I was carrying an unhappy Spider-man up to the helicarrier. Agent Coulson tried to explain to him what his acceptance to the training program entailed. Being part of a team. Spider-man just… refused. He dropped his acceptance like it was nothing. I pulled down my mask to send him a sad smile. He saw it but didn't acknowledge it. Tiger shouted, "No toilets for the Tiger!" joyously as the boys prepared for two months of cleaning. As the doors to the elevator closed, I heard Spider-man tell Fury, "I can't be responsible for what happens to a bunch of rookies." Now that stung.

I had once been like him, a vigilante taking out bad guys whenever they popped up. Solo. I was trying to take revenge against the people who had killed my mother and taken my legs. Then I met Tiger and realized that sure, I was powerful by myself, but with others, I was unstoppable. I mumbled something about homework before diving back to the alley in Queens.

I took off my costume and hid my wings, a pang of sadness hitting me as they disappeared. I plopped back into my chair and hoisted my backpack into my lap. As I rolled to Harry's favorite sandwich shop, I thought about Spider-man. I had heard his voice before. I was sure of it. The only thing missing was who the voice belonged to. I bought myself a reuben and Harry a meatball sub. His favorite. I rolled to the hospital, not really paying much attention to my surroundings. All I could think about was Spider-man's _voice_.

I squeaked into the hospital just before visiting hours ended. I was greeted by the receptionist, "Hi Emma. Are you here to see Mr. Osborn?" she chirped. "That I am. Thank you, miss." She smiled and gestured to the elevator hall. I rolled in and tapped the handicapped button for the eighth floor.

Doctors and nurses whose names I'd forgotten greeted me as I rolled by. I smiled back, but remained focused on rolling myself forward. I finally reached Harry's room. I rapped politely on the door before barging in, all smiles and bubbles. Harry lay in a white bed, pushed a little closer to the window, with his arm in a thick green cast from the elbow down. I rolled over and handed him his sandwich. He didn't say anything, just dug noisily into the sub. I quietly nibbled at mine. "You know what they're trying to feed me?" I glanced up, amused. "Oatmeal. OATMEAL! I haven't had oatmeal since the boyscout campout!" I chuckled. Silence. "You're awfully quiet today. Something on your mind?" He said tiredly. I responded carefully, "My internship was tough today. Lots of stuff happening, none of it good." I wasn't _totally_ lying. If I was, Harry would catch it in an instant.

He grunted and sat back, staring out the window. I fiddled with my fingernails. Awkward silence ensued. I cleared my throat, "I'd better head home." He snapped his gaze to mine, his honey brown eyes meeting my identical ones, "Yea, that sounds good." We said a clipped goodbye and I rolled out.

My earpiece lit up with sound, "We've got the Frightful Four at the corner of 94th and Sutphin. Spider-man also present, immobilized." I raced to an alley and dropped my stuff, changing lightning-fast. I let loose my wings and launched into the air, flying as fast as I could to the street corner. I sped up using well-placed air currents. My loose hair whipped around my face, my fiery waves shining in the late evening sunset.

I found Wizard, Thundra and Klaw working together to bombard Spider-man with energy on the roof of a four-story building. I saw one of Wizard's anti-gravity disks attached to his chest. The energy fizzled out and Spider-man went limp. I felt my gut sink as I drew nearer. He snapped up and was able to land a good roundhouse on Wizard. Thundra ripped off a water tower lid and was about to squash Spider-man when Power Man leapt off a roof and knocked it from her hands. Tiger slid down the side of the building and relieved Spider-man of his anti-grav disk before going full cat on Klaw. Thundra threw Power Man into the water tower, sending herself, a cascade of water, and the giant metal lid off the side of the building. I dove down and saved the people under the lid by catching it with an air current and hoofing it back up to the roof. Spidey saved Thundra from falling to her death. Nova took out Wizard and carried him up to the helicarrier for detainment.

Klaw sound-wave blasted Tiger point blank. She lost consciousness and fell from the building. I tried to follow, but Klaw hit me too. I was thrown back against the roof of the building, covering my ears and screaming as the heavy bass wracked my body. Klaw bore down on my position, the sound getting painfully intense. I almost growled as I slammed him down with air and crushed his sound gauntlet with another blast. I drew the oxygen from his lungs (not as bad as it sounds) and replaced it with harmless, anesthetic nitrous oxide. With the big guy asleep, only Wizard remained. He'd escaped from Nova, who'd crash landed on a roof nearby. Iron Fist finally showed up and took him down with a fantastic uppercut.

With the Frightful Four locked up, we all trekked back to the helicarrier, me carrying Tiger and Spidey, Nova carrying (really heavy) Power Man and Iron Fist. We wound down and all took showers, and I dragged my sopping wet wings to the lounge Fury had set aside for us. To my surprise, Spider-man was there. In civilian clothes spare for his mask. I was in a silver off-shoulder sweater and black leggings, my hair wind-blown dry and silky. I didn't have my mask on, and I had hovered instead of flying with my dripping wet wings into our lounge. Ava was brushing her shiny black hair on a chaise lounge in the corner. Danny (Iron Fist) was meditating on a cushion on the floor. Luke was doing some stretching next to him. Sam (Nova) was furiously slamming his video game to the ground, pouting. Spider-man, still with his mask on, was sitting awkwardly in a futon next to my giant blue bean bag chair. I hovered over and hoisted myself in, but my hand slipped and I landed on my legs. I yelped, startled.

A pair of hands caught my shoulders above my wings. They helped me into my seat before I realized that it was Spider-man who had helped me. I turned bright red and faced him, "Thanks a lot." His eyes widened, "Emma?!" I squirmed uncomfortably, "Yes?" Spider-man reached up and pulled off his mask.

The blue eyes and mussed brown hair that greeted me were not expected. "Peter?!" I screeched, scrambling for something else to say. He turned the same shade of red I was and grinned sheepishly. I stammered and stumbled over my words. Peter Parker? Spider-man?!

His voice.

Long story short, Coulson was the new school principal, and Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam enrolled in Midtown High. I was still moderately in shock about… you know. Harry got out of the hospital with a clean bill of health, and all was good. Aera out!


	3. Episode 3

**So sorry it took me so long to upload! My family and I moved, so I was offline for a while! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**I figured I should elaborate: this follows the cartoon as closely as I could manage.**

* * *

Episode 3

I avoided the team like the plague. Only Ava knew who I was, and that was only because she'd recognized me out in town. Peter of course knew me, because he was practically joined at the hip to my brother. After the ordeal with Luke, he really didn't need to find out I actually _couldn't _stand up and help clean.

Cookie and I were hiding in a science lab as the team walked by with Peter. The teacher of the class walked over, "Hi, Miss Osborn! Can I help you?" I'd forgotten the teacher's name. Shoot. "No thanks, I was actually looking for the physics classroom. Would you happen to know where it is?" The teacher started giving me instructions, but I was just listening to the team chatting outside. Oh here we go.

I thanked the teacher and rolled out. Peter waved chipperly for me to join them. Luke, Danny and Sam frowned, confused. "Hi, guys," I mumbled. I saw Danny's eyebrows shoot up. One. Sam whipped his head suddenly to Peter. Two. Luke said softly, "W-wait. Yo." And three. Agent- no, Principal Cousin happened to walk around the corner at that second, "Ah." Cookie moved in front of me and sat down, a doggy scowl on her face. Trying to protect me. "Stand down, Cookie," I said with a smile as I scratched behind her ears. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth as she returned to my side. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sam said, a hint of betrayal hovering over his words. The words hung there for a second. "I didn't want your pity."

Ava smiled sadly, "I think you know that we wouldn't. Pity you, I mean." My eyes snapped up. "We wouldn't be a team without you." I smiled the second the bell rang. Coulson grinned, "Detention, guys. You're tardy." With a collective groan, my team wandered after Coulson.

We sat around a detention room. Peter actually thought he was in trouble. I thought it was hilarious.

Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath my chair and I plummeted through a chute. Cookie barked down from above as I plopped into a S.H.I.E.L.D. pod- wings and all. I squished and shifted around, trying to find a comfortable position. The pod flew forward. Nice. It jerked suddenly to a stop. I flew out, but was able to cushion myself with air before landing flat on my face- like the boys had. Tiger had landed perfectly with a "TADA!" I laughed as she scoffed at the pile of boys.

We were in some kind of metal room with two windows.

Tiger moved to some kind of aquarium window, "Where are we?" I hovered down next to her, "Wish I knew."

"_Attention, all S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel. Prepare to surface._" PA's blared. _Fury?_ I mouthed to Tiger. She shrugged. The ground pitched as what we were in burst from the water. "The helicarrier!" Tiger shouted, pumping her fist into the air, "I love this job!" Nova flew up suddenly, "You want to throw down, webs? Let's go. Right now!" I flew up next to him, nudging him with my wing. He glanced over and scowled. "In a feisty mood? Fantastic," a voice said. We looked over to a holo-screen with Fury's face on it. A few training bots rose up from the floor around us.

Oh.

Training.

_Lovely_.

Spidey and Nova went ballistic on the bots. The rest of the team and I just kind of hung out, watching them do their stupid competition thing.

"Gentlemen," Fury deadpanned, "The object of this exercise was to cross the room without setting off any traps." I snorted at their confusion. Then we were stuck cleaning. I used solid air to crush all of the metal bits into a dense cube for Nova to melt down. "You guys are the noobs," Spider-man said as he dropped from the ceiling, "I've been catching baddies for over a year." I scoffed, "I've been doing the same for two, rookie." He started rattling off the villains he'd caught. Tiger jumped, "Spidey, you're a geni- You gave me an idea!"

Tiger started up a console, scrolling through a list of bad guys, "S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted. We bring in someone from this list…" "Instant respect," Luke- Power Man finished. "Guys…" I said softly as they scrolled to the top of the list. "Doctor Doom!" Nova shouted triumphantly, "Last one to Latveria licks Fury's eyepatch!" He started to fly off, but I grabbed him with air and held tight, "Absolutely not," I snapped, "Last thing you want to do is chase down literally public enemy #1, Nova." He jerked free and zoomed down the corridor. I sighed and flew after him, "But no way am I licking Fury's eyepatch!" Tiger leapt on my back, "We stopping them?" "Duh."

The boys beat us to a small ship. "Can we turn off the testosterone? We can't fly to Latveria and attack Doctor Doom." I hovered down into the ship, "Think with what's between your ears, boys." Tiger huffed and swung in. The door slid shut and the ship flew out of the helicarrier.

"I hate you all," Tiger growled.

I left the ship and flew beside it. Might as well stick with my team, right? A few minutes later, Nova burst out, shouting, "Latveria in three minutes!" "I have eyes, bucket head!" We flew to a small island. It was actually really pretty. The ship broke into mini ships and followed us to land. A few explosions started firing in the distance. "Blow 'em up!" I shouted to Nova. "With pleasure!" We took turns destroying anti-aircraft missiles and took the fight to the ground. Rows and rows of robots greeted us. With a solid wave of air, I knocked most of them down and Nova melted and crushed them. The rest of the team soon joined us. The robots were down pretty fast.

"Hang on, guys," Spidey murmured. A movement next to a huge brick wall caught my attention. A man in a suit of silver metal jet-booted down the wall, "I am doom." He started firing red lasers at us. "He's nuclear!" I shouted to Spidey. He blasted Power Man and a slab of concrete into the woods surrounding us and soon turned his fire on the rest of the team. Spidey and Nova- still stupidly competing- battered the guy until he was out cold. Spidey webbed him up and crammed him into a pod. "Are you sure this is a good idea? It seemed a little too easy to get him," I shouted to Spidey. He closed his pod's lid and lifted off. "This is stupid," I muttered as I followed.

Let's just say… Fury wasn't pleased with Spidey and Nova's gift. He drew a phaser on the webbed up villain, "You just walked the most dangerous man in the world right into my helicarrier!" Doom ripped up Spidey's webs and little mini Doctor Dooms crawled from his chest, armed to the teeth. They started wreaking havoc across the bridge and running amok in the other parts of the ship. I scowled at the boys as I followed the smallest one. Tiger had the best idea ever- corral them. Spidey and Nova were heavily chastised by the rest of the team for starting this mess. Suddenly, the helicarrier tilted to the side. "They've hit one of the engines!" One was in the reactor core, too. If that core blew, so would New York. I pounded through the floor, carving my way to Engineering. Nova and I muscled the falling helicarrier up away from the Bronx. Gosh, was it heavy. He was holding with energy, I'd padded most of the bottom with air. "Gotta go, birdie!" He shouted.

He dropped his part of the helicarrier. _Wow_ this thing was REALLY heavy. I struggled to hold it until the engine came back online and the carrier leveled out. I kind of wandered onto the bridge, where the team was lying around in various states of exhaustion. "Bucket head," I panted. He looked up. "The next time you do that, I'll blow you up like a balloon." He laugh-coughed. Fury stomped onto the bridge, eye practically popping out of its socket. He _unloaded_ onto us. Juvenilism. Idiocy. Stupidity. But when he asked who started it, we all moved forward to stand with Spider-man. After all, he was part of our team. He was practically family, for all I cared.

As Fury left, Doom popped up on one of the large screens. "I have scanned your every flaw, your every weakness. Cross my path again, and you will suffer unspeakable consequences." Nova blew his top and flew to another transport.

Really?

The team ran after him, but I just kind of hovered for a moment. Yeah. They were family.

Aera out!


End file.
